


Discovering Lust

by MoonlitSoliloquies (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: Gonkillu - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonlitSoliloquies
Summary: Just Gon and Killua doing what they do best, adventuring!





	Discovering Lust

It was a lazy afternoon on Whale Island. The trio had been traveling for a few weeks straight and they decided a visit to Gon’s home, and what had become their home, was needed to regroup and unwind. Alluka had gone into town with Mito-San and Grandma Freecss, while Gon and Killua took advantage of the rare alone time to do what they do best, adventure.  
This time, however, the thing they were exploring was each other.  
They laid tangled in Gon’s bed, exchanging gentle touches, kisses and sighs. Soft afternoon sun shone through the open window, a balmy breeze causing the curtains to flow and the trees outside to sway.  
Gon’s warm honey eyes, usually so soft and bright, were now darkened and intense, glinting with something Killua had never seen in them before. It wasn’t the same intense look he had when in battle or when lost in thought. What was it?  
“Killua?” Gon suddenly chimed, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
“Hmm?”  
“Your eyes…they look different somehow. I’ve never seen them like this before” he said, furrowing his brow in slight bewilderment.  
Killua paused, a little unnerved that Gon had basically just read his mind. So, his eyes looked different too. Huh. Well, at least he wasn’t the only one who noticed this.  
“Oh, yeah, yours do too.”  
Killua sucked in a breath as Gon shifted slightly, rolling onto his side while keeping their legs tangled together. He pulled Killua into his arms and closed the distance between them, their faces now inches apart. They stayed like this for a moment, sharing breath and curiosity. Killua shook his head a bit and blinked hard, as if to reset the look in his eyes.  
Gon let out a giggle, still looking into blown pupils floating in a misty sea of blue.  
“Killua?”  
“Huh?”  
“What’re you thinking about?”  
The question hung in the air.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“What’s on your mind right now?”  
“Gon, that’s a weird question-“  
“I’m just trying to figure out what made your eyes look like that. So intense. Aren’t you curious too?”  
Killua paused. “I-I am, b-but—this…you—“ he sputtered, “you really know how to embarrass me, huh?” He wondered yet again how Gon was able to just say things like that.  
Gon chuckled. “I’m just trying to figure this out.”  
“Well your eyes look different too! What’re YOU thinking about?”  
Killua stuck out his tongue, feeling better now that the spotlight was off of him.  
“You.” Gon didn’t miss a beat. Killua gulped.  
“What about me?”  
“I was thinking about how much I like you, and how much I like kissing you. And I was thinking about how I wanted to touch you some more. I really like touching you.”  
Killua felt a deep blush rise in his cheeks and then up to the tips of his ears. Gon just smiled, his eyes glinting again.  
“O-oh” Killua stammered. “Yeah, I guess I was thinking about you, too.”  
“What about me?”  
Killua’s mouth fell open in surprise. He had really hoped the embarrassing questions were over. “Well, y’know, I was thinking about how good it feels being close to you like this…” he trailed off, tilting his head down and reaching up to rub the back of his neck.  
Gon smiled ear to ear and with a happy hum, planted a little kiss on his cheek. Killua tried not to jolt at the contact, his nerve endings felt like live wires.  
Gon craned his neck so that his lips were at his ear. “I wish I could be even closer to you Killua” he whispered sweetly, warm breath causing the hairs on Killua’s neck to stand up. He dropped another kiss, this time to his shoulder, before reluctantly pulling back. He had to get to the bottom of this.  
“So we were both thinking about each other, and being close and feeling each other.” Killua noticed that Gon’s gaze quickly shifted to his lips before settling back on his hazy eyes. “And that’s what made our eyes look like this? What does that mean, do you think?”  
“You’re asking me? How am I supposed to know? I’m just as confused as you are, y’know!” Killua managed to choke out. His cheeks were on fire and his mouth was dry. Gon seemed lost in thought only for a moment before reaching out and placing his hand on Killua’s chest.  
Killua let out a soft gasp as he felt Gon’s hand coyly slide down his chest, fingertips dipping below the thin fabric of his shirt and gently caressing the skin above the waist line of his pants.  
“G-Gon” Killua swallowed thickly, blood pounding in his ears.  
“You have so much skin I haven’t touched yet. I know so much about you, but I want to learn everything” Gon’s voice was dreamy and just a little bit shaky. “I-Is it okay if I explore you, Killua?”  
“Yes!” Killua breathed out, head spinning and palms sweating. When had he become so undone? “Gon, please…”  
Gon needed no further coaxing. He gently untangled their limbs before swinging a leg over Killua, and carefully straddling his lap.  
Killua gasped and stared up at him.  
Gon’s hand, now completely under Killua’s shirt, moved up his chest, fingers exploring new territory and making sure to trace each line of muscle. He moved slowly, carefully, committing everything to memory.  
He leaned down and gingerly kissed along Killua’s neck and then across his jaw before finally stopping at a rosy tipped ear.  
“Your eyes definitely have that look now” he murmured.  
Killua took a deep breath, suddenly very aware of Gon’s weight on him, pinning him into the cushy mattress. “…Yours do too” he said, trying to gain some equal footing.  
Both boys, still unable to really name this feeling flashing in their eyes, silently decided to further their exploration. For Gon this meant tugging at Killua’s shirt. For Killua this meant sitting up slightly and lifting said shirt up and over his head.  
Gon immediately leaned his head down again to start leaving kisses where his hand had just been roaming, but a finger on his forehead stopped him before he could start. He quirked an eyebrow.  
Killua squirmed a bit under Gon’s intense gaze. “We’ve gotta be even first.” He said, voice firm, if a little higher than usual.  
Gon was still staring quizzically.  
Killua pushed on. “You took my shirt away, it’s only fair that I take yours away too. We adventure together, remember?”  
Gon’s smile in response was the brightest one Killua had seen yet. “Fair is fair!” He chirped, lifting his shirt up over his head and discarding it on the floor. Killua’s eyes lit up, a blush rose across Gon’s cheeks, and their eyes met again briefly before Gon returned to his mission.  
Killua’s breath hitched in his throat as warm wet kisses began trailing across his neck and then down his chest. He let his hands wander up and down Gon’s strong back, nails digging into his sides when Gon flicked his tongue over a nipple. Killua groaned, Gon flicked his tongue again in response. “Hmmm” he hummed, mouth making its way to the other nipple. Killua groaned again, this time his hands tangled in Gon’s hair.  
Their eyes met as Gon circled his tongue around the perky mound. Killua felt like his body was on fire in the strangest, most pleasant way. He couldn’t help but arch his back slightly, hands releasing spiky hair to drop down and grasp the pale blue sheets beneath them. A moment later, Gon pulled back. “You like it when I touch you like this?” He asked, eyes wide and tone genuinely curious.  
“Goooon,” he his eyes shut, “of course I do!”  
“I was just asking!”  
“You’re so embarrassing!” Killua half heartedly complained.  
Gon hid his giggles in the crook of Killua’s neck before moving his mouth back down to tease each nipple again. He gave the left one a testing nip with his teeth, which was met with a loud squeak. He bit the right one, this time with more force, and was satisfied to hear a low groan rumble in Killua’s chest. Gon’s mouth continued moving over the pale expanse of skin beneath him, taking little nips along the way. Killua’s skin tasted amazing, it was warm and tinged with salt. While his hands smoothed over the taught muscles of Killua’s arms, his tongue traced the lines of his abs. Gon was enamored, and getting absolutely lost in this boy. Judging by the sounds Killua was making, the feeling was mutual.  
He lifted his head again, and Killua whimpered.  
“Killua?”  
He groaned in response, covering his face with his arm.  
“Ah?”  
“Look at me.”  
Killua cautiously moved his arm and glanced at Gon. Deep amber eyes with huge pupils met his, searching. “I think your eyes look like that when you want…more. Or when you want…m-me, maybe?” Gon’s voice was almost a whisper.  
“More of you. ” Killua quickly countered, his ever present blush deepening. Gon licked his lips. “I definitely want more of you too.”  
Killua felt a shock run down his spine at his words.  
“Y-you” he cleared his throat. “You can have all of me, Gon.”  
Silence followed, both boy’s hearts were hammering in their chests.  
“I think it’ll take me a while to explore all of you, it’s taking me so long just to learn this part of you!” He rubbed a circle into Killua’s chest for emphasis. “Guess that means we’ll have to spend a lot of time adventuring together, huh?” Gon said with a smile. A seemingly sweet smile, but Killua didn’t miss the faint trace of mischief behind it.  
He hummed, thinking that sounded perfectly fine to him. Hadn’t that always been the plan?  
“Killua?”  
“Yes Gon?”  
He cupped Killua’s warm cheeks and then nuzzled their noses together.  
“You are my greatest adventure.” he said, voice reverent, before softly pressing their lips together again.


End file.
